


Like Vines, We Intertwined

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Monsters, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: A leshen comes across Geralt and Jaskier while they're going at it.  Everyone has a good time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	Like Vines, We Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monster March and the tumblr prompt: For the monsterfucker prompts how bout Leshen (can’t remember number) and geraskier? As in like a threesome with Geralt, Jaskier and the Leshen... 👉👈
> 
> Title from "We Intertwined" by The Hush Sound.

They’re both too distracted to notice it at first.

Jaskier is straddling Geralt’s thighs, face tucked against Geralt’s neck as the witcher fingers him open. Everything had gone so fast after the hunt, and there hadn’t been time to completely undress. His pants and boots are off, but Geralt is still in his armor, his pants unlaced just enough to free his cock. Jaskier’s doublet is somewhere behind them, but his chemise is tucked up under his armpits, pushed up so Geralt could claw at the skin of his back.

He whimpers as he rides Geralt’s slick fingers, biting down on the spot where Geralt’s neck and shoulder meet. He growls and crooks his fingers inside Jaskier, and all of a sudden he can’t wait anymore, is crying out as fire dances along his spine. Geralt chuckles into his hair and pulls out his fingers, gripping him by the hips to help him rise up on his knees.

Suddenly it’s too hot, sweat is starting to bead along his skin, and Jaskier rushes to tug his shirt over his head and throw it behind them. Jaskier sinks down on him with a string of curses, panting as he’s slowly filled. Geralt’s nails dig into his hips, helping guide him down. The familiar stretch is so good, so fucking good, and Jaskier doesn’t realize what’s happening until it’s too late.

He goes to move his hands from Geralt’s shoulders, but he can’t move, is suddenly held in place by thin vines wrapping around his wrists. He gasps and looks at Geralt, who looks just as confused. He tugs at the vines, but it’s a helpless struggle, and his arms are soon raised over his head, wrists crossed. The vines are strong enough to hold his weight, and he looks around frantically to see what the cause is.

“Leshen,” Geralt spits out, and Jaskier finally sees the beast behind him. The moonlight is reflecting off its skull, and it tilts its head eerily as if trying to sort them out.

“Well there goes the mood,” Jaskier laughs, more out of sheer panic than anything. His heart is pounding for all the wrong reasons, and he waits for instructions from Geralt.

“It seems curious? I don’t think it means us harm,” Geralt tells him slowly. Neither of them move, just watch the Leshen to see what it’s going to do.

There’s a long pause, but then another set of green vines creeps along Jaskier’s stomach before curling down around his softening prick.

“Oh shit!” he cries out, eyes going wide as he stares down at the tiny tendrils wrapped around him. It should be weird and off-putting, but all he can’t look away as the vine curls around him. It isn’t tight, just holding his prick loosely, and the touch is enough to get him fully hard again.

“I think it wants to join in,” Geralt says slowly, and Jaskier has to tear his gaze away from his dick to look down at him.

“I uh...I am strangely on board with that?” Jaskier rushes out. He can feel his cheeks heating up, but Geralt just smirks up at him, no judgement in his eyes.

“I was hoping you might say that. Seems friendly enough,” Geralt says, licking his lips as he trails his hands up Jaskier’s sides, scraping gently with his nails. The vines are holding him up, so there’s no need for Geralt to help, he’s free to explore. “His nipples are sensitive,” he ads, and they both watch in amazement as another vine snakes across his chest.

It’s thicker than the ones wrapped around his prick, and the plant drags roughly across his skin, making him shiver. The vine brushes his nipples, just a light teasing touch, and Jaskier whimpers and arches into it. Then the vine gets bolder, rubbing harsher as he keens under its touch.

The leshen itself edges closer, and suddenly there’s a solid presence behind him. Jaskier isn’t scared, is far too turned on for that at this point, so he pushes back against it as much as his bonds allow. The bark of its skin is rough, and Jaskier is reminded of the time they tore up his back fucking against a tree. He groans and grinds his hips down, drawing a moan from Geralt who is still hard and inside of him.

The leshen growls deeply, and it’s way hotter than it has any right to be. Geralt grabs him by the hips again and starts bucking up into him, his thick cock making Jaskier see stars. The vines around his wrists are holding him up, giving Geralt a target to fuck into. He’s about to roll his hips when more vines creep along his thighs, wrapping around him and holding him open.

He’s completely immobile and loving every second of it.

Geralt slams his hips up as the creature guides him down, and Jaskier’s breath is caught in his chest, his heart pounding as he’s torn apart in the best possible way. Belatedly, he realizes there’s the hot press of a cock against his lower back, and he twists his neck to look over his shoulder.

The leshen is hard and leaking against his skin. His cock is vaguely humanoid but a mossy green, and it’s the biggest one Jaskier has ever seen. He has a mouth-watering moment of picturing being split open by it, but there’s no way he’d survive. It starts rutting against him, rolling its hips as Geralt fucks him, and Jaskier is so turned out he could pass out.

“Oh gods, he’s right against my back,” Jaskier pants out, whining deep in his throat as Geralt continues to plow into him.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” Geralt growls, biting his own lip as he drags his gaze up and down Jaskier’s body.

“Need more...harder,” Jaskier cries out.

And then the leshen gets even closer, bringing it’s clawed hands up around Jaskier’s hips. They’re the same rough bark of its body, and he whimpers as he’s gripped tighter. The pain from it’s claws is just the right side of being too much, and Jaskier starts babbling praise as they all rock together.

The vines curled around his prick start working up and down his shaft, pumping him in time with their thrusts. He can feel his balls tighten and then he cries out as he comes, painting Geralt’s chest with it. Geralt bucks up into him, growling as he fucks him harder. It isn’t long before he’s coming too, filling Jaskier in hot bursts.

The vines around his wrists and thighs pull tighter, and Jaskier starts spouting nonsense as he’s held in place, the leshen sliding against him. It’s leaking steadily, his ass dripping as it runs down him. Geralt is looking up at him, adoration across his face, and Jaskier can’t do anything else but bite his own lip and stare back at him.

The leshen growls and tenses behind him, and then there’s come - so much fucking come - spilling over him. Jaskier slams his eyes closed and just focuses on the feeling of the hot seed coating his back. He is absolutely filthy with it, and loving every moment of it. The creature keeps moving, rolling its hips as endless streams of come fall over them both. There’s no way Geralt is going to escape being covered in it.

Finally it stills, and Jaskier feels the vines holding him unclench a bit. The tiny vines pull back from his softening cock, and he whimpers, too overwhelmed to feel anything else. He hears heavy breathing to his side and turns his head, finding the leshen right there. It rubs the side of its skull against Jaskier’s cheek, almost in thanks, and then starts pulling away from them.

Jaskier is in no position to hold himself up, but Geralt is there to catch him when the vines retreat and it’s just the two of them again. He slumps down on Geralt’s chest, panting harshly as he tries to wrap his head around what just happened. Geralt pulls out of him and gathers him in his arms, murmuring soft words to ground him.

“What the fuck,” Jaskier eventually mutters, giggling nervously.

“That’s a new one for me too,” Geralt tells him as he runs his nose against the same cheek the leshen just touched. Jaskier leans into it, sighing happily as he comes down from it all. Geralt runs his hands up and down Jaskier’s back, cringing when he hits the mess. “That was strangely hot, but we need to get you cleaned up.”

“Carry me to the stream,” Jaskier says, laughing as Geralt just grunts. “Yeah, you’re half-drained too. Let me just recover for a bit and then we can take care of this mess.”

“The boys are not going to believe this,” Geralt mumbles, and Jaskier can’t help laughing again. He tucks his face against Geralt’s neck and wonders if his life will ever be normal again.

He hopes it won’t, because that was seriously hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on


End file.
